Love At Second Sight
by moose2828
Summary: Gaara looks at Hinata differently after the Chuunin exams. Do you believe in love at...second sight? GaaHinaR&R!


Love At Second Sight

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know that this is a super weird pairing but just...deal with it. Special note to my friends who read this. This is OOC and I know that it would never happen in the actual show okay but I had this weird dream and this was part of it so I added onto it and made this story. So don't give me any crud about this (That means you Kathryn)

* * *

Summary: Gaara looks at Hinata a little differently after the Chunin Exam. Cute little oneshot.

* * *

It was two years after the Chunin exams. Gaara was now 15 and a full fledged Chunin. Even after the exams Temari and Kunkuro still saw Gaara often and they were often seen together. 

One day Temari, Kunkuro, and Gaara were going to the Village Hidden In The Leaves. They were summoned there along with the other Chunin around the local area for some weird meeting.

As far as Gaara was concerned it was unessecary but required. The meeting was to be held the next day. They would have to find a place to stay for the night.

After checking in to a hotel the trio set off for town if only not to die of complete and utter bordem. Gaara stopped suddenly when they reached the market.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Temari asked curiously.

Gaara saw Hinata at about four stands away. He remembered her barely from two years ago. But she was different now. Her hair was slightly longer and her face was...cute. Really bute. Gaara stared at her without realizing he was.

'This...girl...she's...' he thought. Temari put her hand on Gaara's shoulder. He snapped back to attention. "What?" he asked Temari. She said nothing but grinned. He looked over at Kunkuro. "What!" He said more fiercely. "Don't ask me. Temari's just weird." He said and walked up to a stand nearby.

"What are you staring at Temari." He said glaring at her. "You. Because _you_ were staring at _her." _She said pointing to Hinata. "No I wasn't." Gaara said stubbornly. "Yes you were!" Temari said just as stubbornly. "_No, _I wasn't." He said. "Fine." Said Temari. Gaara and her walked forward. Temari stopped. "Admit it! You think that she's cute!" She said. Gaara glared at her.

"Temari! Stop!"

"No! Admit it!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Drop it!"

"Hey look!" Temari grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. He saw Hinata staring back at him from across the street.

* * *

Hinata was 14 now. A year younger than Gaara. She still hung out tons with Kiba and sometimes Shino. Kiba was off somewhere unknown to her. She looked at Gaara who had changed a little as well. He generaly looked the same but there must've been something about him. He was taller for one thing. 

Hinata had changed more than just her hair. She wasn't twelve anymore so naturally she was more developed than the year of the Chunin exams.

She saw Gaara staring back at her and blushed three shades of red. She turned away and looked at the ground shaking her head. 'That can't...he's...the way he looked at me...he's...very handsome...' She thought blushing furiousely.

* * *

Gaara saw her turn away. He lifted his hand up slightly like he was trying to turn her back around he put down his hand and blushed just a little. "See Gaara. You're blushing. You do like her!" Temari said. Gaara was silent. He turned around and walked the other way but Temari stopped him. "What are you doing? Go talk to her Gaara!" 

"Why should I?" Gaara said quitely. Temari turned him around so he looked straight at her. "Because she likes you too! I can tell. She blushed so bad when she saw you!" She said. Gaara wasn't fully convinced. "How would you know she was blushing cause of that?" He asked. Temari looked at him in disbelief. "What else was there to blush at? I'm a girl I know these things!"

Gaara still didn't move. "I can't okay. I'm not going to." Before he even finished Temari had started dragging him towards her.

"Stop! Temari! Quit it!" Before he could protest he was right next to Hinata. Temari ran away before Gaara could yell at her.

* * *

Hinata turned around to find Gaara standing there. She didn't want to be rude to him so she politely said,"Hi." Gaara looked at her without talking for a long time. Finally he returned the Greeting. "Hello." he said. Hinata introduced herself. "I'm Hinata Huuyga." She said. 

"Gaara, of the Desert." Gaara said simply. He blushed very slightly but Hinata noticed. In return she blushed until her face was beat red. "I...I remember seeing you when I was 12. At the Chunin exams. I saw you fight someone in the forest of death. You're quite strong." Hinata said. She was terrified of him after that day but for some reason all of her fear had been swept away and now she had a new strange feeling. The feeling she used to get with Naruto.

"Yes. I saw you fight your cousin. Neji Huuyga was it? You were very injured after that battle." He said remembering. "Oh...yes...I'm okay though. How...have you been Gaara?" She said as if she had been friends with him forever even though she barely knew him now.

"I'm fine." Gaara said simply. Just then Kiba's voice could be heard from across the street. "Hey Hinata! Come over here!"

Hinata look disappointed. "Coming!" She called. "I have to -" before she could finish Gaara had turned away and started walking off. He looked disappointed as well but he wasn't showing it too much. Hinata ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait!" It took her all the courage in the world to ask him to meet her back there that night. But he agreed so suddenly he even surprised himself.

* * *

Gaara walked up to Temari and glared at her. "You little sneak." He said quitely. "I'm sorry Gaara-sama! I had too! It was killing me!" A small almost invisable smile flickered on Gaara's face for about half a second. "So...what happened Gaara-sama." Temari asked looking at him anxiously. There was that flicker again. But then it was gone. "We just talked..." He said his voice trailing off. "Well...I saw her ask you something...what?" She asked getting closer to him. 

Gaara looked down and blushed just a little. "I'm meeting her tonight..." He said quietly. Temari burst with excitment. "Oh my god! Gaara that's awesome! I didn't think you could do it! I'm so happy for you!" Gaara walked off mid-rant. "Your annoying." He muttered at Temari.

* * *

That Night

* * *

"Okay Gaara-sama! Your ready!" Temari said looking at her little brother. He looked pretty much the same but without his Gord and he was carrying flowers in one hand. Kunkuro was trying hard not to laugh in fear of being killed. "Kunkuro..." Gaara said threatingly. "Nothing...I'm fine." He choked. "Temari is this really nessecery?" He said glaring at the flowers. "Yes! Now go out there! Your late!"

* * *

Hinata sat alone on a little bench close to the spot she had been that morning. Gaara was about twenty minutes late. Hinata looked at the ground. "He's not coming..." She muttered to herself. But before she could leave a small bundle of flowers was shoved into her hand. "Those are...for you." Gaara said blushing just a bit more than usual. Without thinking about it Hinata threw her arms around Gaara. "You...You came Gaara-sama!" She said. 

Gaara's eyes widened. He was blushing fully now. "Um...yea...I was just late..." He said awkwardly. Hinata pulled back. "Thank you for...the flowers. They're beautiful." She said.

After that they just began talking. Then they walked and talked. In the middle of the walk Hinata grabbed Gaara's hand and didn't let go. Though surprised Gaara did not pull away.

By the end of the night they were back on the bench. Gaara was about to tell Hinata that he had fallen in love with her. He tried to make the words come out but they wouldn't. Before he could even speak Hinata was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Gaara ran his finger down her cheek and whispered quitely in her ear,"You're beautiful Hinata-chan." He kissed her on the cheek softly. She slowly awakened at this fully aware of what had happened. They were both blushing but Hinata leaned in and kissed Gaara softly on his pale lips.

Gaara looked surprised and was blushin out of control but instead of talking or getting up he held her close to him and kissed her. She gracefully kissed back.

* * *

Temari and Kunkuro were spying on there date the whole time. Kunkuro looked like he had just been slapped. "He can't seriousley...this is Gaara...Oh my god!" He whispered. "Oh shut up!" Temari said hitting the back of his head.

* * *

When they pulled away and Gaara was about to leave Hinata stopped him. "Wait...I think...this may be to soon but...I think I..." Gaara finished her sentence. "I love you."

* * *

Very OOC I know but I just love this pairring for some reason . No Flames. R&R

* * *


End file.
